Kelly Showers
by LittleCharlieIvashkov
Summary: After being told at a young age that she was a muggle adopted into a wizarding family, Kelly Showers thought she would never step inside the magnificent Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Until one day she received a surprising letter telling her that she had been accepted. With that, she reached one conclusion: she was a muggleborn. This is her journey through Hogwarts..


**After being told at a young age that she was a muggle adopted into a wizarding family, Kelly Showers thought she would never step inside the magnificent Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Until one day she received a surprising letter telling her that she had been accepted. With that, she reached one conclusion: she was a muggleborn. She travels to Hogwarts and meets three other budding witched and wizards: Fred Weasley II, Rae Carter and Ethan Telford. This is her journey through Hogwarts..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Unexpected Post

When I was a little kid, I dreamed about what this moment would be like. Imagining how amazing it would be. But then, five years ago, I found out that moment would never happen. I thought that I would get my letter and be whisked away to a new school, with different people, learn amazing things. I was only six years old, but I could still remember the conversation which crushed all my dreams.

_I cheered as my dad sent a stream of water around the room with a wave of his wand. It twisted it's self into different shapes: gorgeous butterflies, sparkling flowers, and a magnificent hippogriff, which I watched gallop around the room, beating droplets of magical water off It's wings._

"_Thanks, daddy," I cried, as the hippogriff faded away._

"_Aw, our welcome, sweetheart."_

"_I can't wait 'till _I_ go to Hogwarts so that I can learn cool stuff like that too."_

_My dad's happy mood disappeared. "Yes, well, um…" He went to sit down on the sofa. " Look, can you sit down for a moment. There's something I need to talk to you about."_

_I skipped on over to him and leapt up to the sofa, not realising my dad's mood had dropped ever so suddenly._

"_You see, Kelly. There's something me and your mom never told you. Well, the thing is…" he sighed, not managing to find the right words. "You're not… you're not… You're not a… witch. You… you won't be going to… to Hogwarts." His heart broke, as he watched my face fall._

"_You mean I'm a…a _squib_?" I wailed, tears forming in my eyes._

"_No, no, no," he reassured me, "Of course not. You're a…a muggle."_

"_What? I can't be! I have magical parents, how can I be a muggle?"_

"_Well, we're not…we're not…" he stopped talking. I had no idea what he was going to say next, but I know he couldn't bare making his daughter so upset._

"_We're not your real parents," my not-so-sensitive mother said bluntly, walking out of the kitchen._

"_Martha," my dad exclaimed at her. He turned back to me and spoke in a much softer voice than my mum had used. "We're not your real parents. We found you. Outside an adoption centre when you were two years old. Your real parents…well, they're muggles."_

"_No! You're just kidding, aren't you?" my face was now streaked with tears._

"_No. I'm so sorry sweetie."_

"_NO!" I cried, jumping off the sofa. I ran to room, slamming the door._

That was probably the worst day of my life I could remember. I locked myself in my bedroom for weeks (luckily I had an en suite bathroom in there). My dad had to keep bringing up trays of food for me.

That might have been the worst day, but today was a close second. It even tops the day my mum left us. Today was the day kids all over the world would receive their Hogwarts letters. Except me. I never managed to deal with the fact I was a muggle. But today it was affecting me worse than usual.

"Kelly." Someone was knocking on my door. "Kelly, you need to wake up."

"No. Leave me alone," I groaned. The door opened anyway, and my father walked in.

"You need to get up," he told me. "Just because it's the summer holidays, doesn't mean you can sleep 'till noon." Waving his wand, the curtains flew open and sunlight streamed into my room.

"Dad," I complained, pulling the covers over my head.

"Come on. I'm making pancakes."

I poked my head out from under the covers. "Are you using the mini frying pan?" I asked. Why I found mini pancakes so fascinating, I had no idea.

"Of course," he smiled.

"Ok, I'm getting up. Just give me ten minutes to get dressed. And, I except a pile of many mini pancakes sprinkled with lemon and sugar when I get to the kitchen." I leapt off the bed as my dad started to leave the room.

"Oh," he remembered. "Don't forget. The Rileys are coming over for dinner."

"The _Rileys_?" I asked. I _hated_ them. Well, I didn't hate them. I only hated Meagan. She was my age, and was always teasing me about being a muggle. She would probably come swaggering in the door later, waving her letter around, bragging about how she gets to go to Diagon Alley and will be buying spell books, and a wand. Ugh.

"Yes. And be nice. We don't want a repeat of last time. I'm going to go wake your brother." He walked out.

I smirked, as I remembered a couple of months ago, when Meagan, her sister and her parents came to visit. Meagan was going on and on about Hogwarts, telling me about all the stuff her older sister, Shannon, had told her about it. She was just asking me about how I was feeling about going to a muggle high school, when my little brother, Daniel, 'accidently' dropped a bookcase on her. Thankfully, she only broke her leg, but her parents, Don and Annabelle, were _furious_. We managed to talk them round, though, explaining that it wasn't Daniel's fault, it was his uncontrolled magic, as he was upset and angry.

My mind was back on letters, as I pulled on my jeans. Once I was dressed, I stared into the mirror, brushing my hair into place. My hair was deep chocolate brown, fell just past my shoulder blades and lay naturally straight. As I looked, I tried to imagine what I would look like wearing Hogwarts robes. Immediately, I looked away, getting upset again.

In the empty kitchen, I found what I'd asked for: a pile of lemon and sugar mini pancakes. I'd just picked up my fork, when I heard a tapping at the window. I went to let in the tawny owl, which was carrying our usual copy of _The Daily Prophet_. As I paid the owl five knuts, I noticed the was a line of three other owls waiting to come in. The first one was a letter from my mum, to my dad:

_Nathan,_

_I will come round on Friday to pick up Kelly and Daniel. See you then._

_Martha_

I scoffed and tossed the letter aside. That wasn't going to happen. Every time we were supposed to stay with our mum, I stayed at home. I never go. Her new fella, Rob, was insufferable, and I hated to see their little brat of a son, Thomas. She was the worst, of course. I feel bad that I have to leave Daniel with her, but I can't stand it there.

The next letter was from one of my dad's colleagues at the Ministry of Magic, Henry. I didn't bother reading that one.

The last one was from an unfamiliar barn owl. As I untied it, I saw a flash of emerald ink. That was strange. I couldn't think of anyone who uses emerald ink. The owl flew away as I froze, looking at the name written neatly above the address: _Kelly Showers._

With shaky hands, I slowly flipped the letter over and cut my breath short. I was staring at a familiar purple wax seal: a capital H surrounded by a snake, a lion, an eagle and a badger…

"Dad," I called, my voice so small, no one could have heard it. This couldn't be. I was a muggle. Wasn't I? I couldn't be a witch. I hadn't done any accidental magic. Unless…that bookcase? The one that fell on Meagan. Was that really Daniel? We had just assumed it was him but…could it have been me? Suddenly, I found my voice, and screamed as loud as I could, "DAD! DAD!" I sprinted out of the kitchen and got halfway up the stairs before running into my father.

"Shh," he hushed, guiding me back down the stairs. "What is going on?"

"Look," I squealed, waving the letter in front of his face. "I got a Hogwarts letter!"

"What?" he exclaimed, looking dumbfounded. He took the letter off me and studied the envelope. "Are you sure this is a Hogwarts letter?"

"Of course it is! Look at the crest. I can't believe it. You told me I was a muggle."

He was frowning. "I thought you were. You were in a muggle orphanage. If your real parents were magical, your father would have given you to someone at the ministry, to keep you with the other magical kids. I don't understand."

"Well, isn't it obvious? I'm a _muggleborn_. I'M SO HAPPY!" The next half hour consisted of my jumping around the house, cheering. I had to stop when our stuffy next door neighbour, Paul, knocked on the door, telling me to shut up.

"Don't tell me to shut up," I yelled at him. "Because I'm going to Hogwarts. " I then put the letter an inch away from his face and hit him on the nose until he left.

Finally, I started to open the letter. I was suddenly scared. Maybe this really wasn't Hogwarts letter. I wouldn't be surprised if Meagan sent this as a prank letter. But I let out a happy sigh as I read the words scrawled on the parchment. I _was_ going to Hogwarts. This was amazing! I decided to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. I would go today, but we had the Rileys coming over today. Ugh, I didn't want to endure that. Actually…

"Hey dad, can you make me some more pancakes?" I asked, walking back into the kitchen. "Mines have gone cold."

He laughed at me, delighted by how happy I was. "Of course." He waved his wand and the batter flew into the mini frying pan and began to cook itself.

"You taking me to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" I asked excitedly.

"Yep."

"What time are the Rileys coming?"

"Around six."

"Excellent."

He gave me a suspicious look. "Why are you so happy about that. You hate Meagan."

"I know. That's why I'm so happy I can rub her face in with my letter," I explained. "She has spent years laughing at me for being a muggle. Ooh! I can't wait till I learn some hexes."

"Don't hex her," he warned me, but he was smiling. "So what house do want to be in?"

"Well, I know our family is mostly Ravenclaw, except mum, but I don't think that's me. I mean, first of all, I'm not that smart. And anyway, I think I'm more of a Hufflepuff. I like to think I'm loyal and trustworthy."

"Mm. And not at all modest." I glared at him when he said that, so he quickly added on, "But I agree with you. You can be trusted with anything. And you are really nice to everyone. Unless it's someone you really hate. Like Meagan."

"Ah yes. Meagan." I rubbed my hands together in a menacing way.

At that moment, my brother entered the room. Daniel was my favourite kid in the world. He was seven, four years younger than me, and so adorable. "Morning all. What was all that noise this morning?"

"I'm going to Hogwarts!" I told him, jumping off my chair.

"What?" he exclaimed. "Oh, that's so great." He gave me a hug. "How come?"

"Well, it turns out I'm a muggleborn. And also, it was me whose knocked the bookshelf on Meagan, I think," I explained, ruffling his spiked up dirty blonde hair.

He looked a little disappointed at that and said, "Aw, I was kinda proud of that," which made me laugh. "And now you're going to Hogwarts."

"I know, I can't wait. And in four years when you go to Hogwarts, you'll have me to look out for you." I said, and he grimaced.

"So what class are you most looking forward to?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Em. I'm not sure. I think charms and defence against the dark arts. And potions. Also care of magical creatures, but I won't get that until third year." I tried to not let myself learn about Hogwarts, but couldn't help it. It sounded so amazing. But I still have a month to wait before I get on that train. I would be spending the next few weeks reading my books cover to cover, learning everything I possibly could. "Can you buy me an owl tomorrow?"

"Why?" my father wondered.

"Why do you think? To send letters. Plus, they're cute," I said.

"Alright then," he laughed.

"Hey, what's the head teacher like?" I asked.

"Professor McGonagall? She good. Pretty strict, though, but good. I don't know anything about the new deputy head."

"Professor Elzer?" I said, looking at the name written at the bottom of my letter. "She's the charms teacher, right? Head of Slytherin?"

"Yes. But don't think that means she's a bad person. Slytherins aren't evil. It's just the stereotype. One of my best friends was a Slytherin."

"Henry?" I said. "Oh yeah. He sends me and Danny money every Christmas. He's nice. Oh, by the way, he sent a letter for you this morning. Professor Elzer is taking over from Professor Flitwick, right?"

"Yes. He only retired a few months ago. Hogwarts is quick to get replacements. Apparently the potions professor is really nice. She's the head of Hufflepuff."

"Professor Chase," I stated. "Yeah. I think potions is the subject I'm most looking forward too."

"Now, " he changed topic and looked at me and Danny sternly. "When the Rileys come over tonight, I want you both on best behaviour. That means, Danny, no singing loudly when Meagan is talking. And no throwing stuff at her either. And Kelly, don't gloat about getting a letter from Hogwarts when no one thought you would. Remember, you're going to be stuck with her at Hogwarts for the next seven years."

"Ugh. One of the few down sides. As long as we're not in the same house, I'll be fine," I said.

"You might be, though," he pointed out.

"I doubt it. Her family are Gryffindor's right?" I waited for him to nod before continuing. "And let's face it, I am not brave, so there is a very slim chance that I will be sorted there. That would be the least likely house. In my mind, in descending order of likeliness, it goes Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw then Gryffindor."

"That's what I would have thought about you too," Daniel piped up.

"What about you, wee man?" I asked him. "Where do you think you'll be sorted in a few years?"

"Well I would say Ravenclaw, but from what dad's told us, I don't think I'll ever be able to answer those questions to get in the common room. I know mum was Gryffindor, but I don't think that one. Maybe Slytherin. Or if you go to Hufflepuff, maybe I'll want to stay with you. Can I come to Diagon Alley with you?"

On and on we talked, discussing Hogwarts. We talked about the spells we learn, the feast. My dad told us about some stories from when he was there. He told us about the Battle of Hogwarts. He was in 7th year when that had taken place, so he got to stay and fight. He'd done well, fought off loads of death eaters, but he also lost his best friend, Lydia. It was a sad story.

When six o'clock came round, I was sitting on the sofa, staring out of the window, waiting for them. In a split second, four figures appeared at the gate as if from nowhere. Meagan had a smug look on her tiny round face, looking almost as excited about this than I was. She pulled an envelope out of her trouser pocket, and raced ahead of her parents, to the front door.

"Kelly, Danny. They're here," my dad called going to open the door. I ran to stand in the doorway joining the hallway and living room, so she would see me when she comes in. "Hello," my dad greeted them, opening the door. "Great to see you all again. Come in, come in."

Meagan, of course, had already entered. He walked up to me with an incredibly sweet (and incredibly fake) smile, which I returned. "Kelly," she cried, tucking her thick, wavy jet black hair behind her ear. "How have you been? Oh, have you heard? Isn't it wonderful?" She help her own Hogwarts letter, her face eager to see my reaction. She continued to talk while still staring me in the face. "I mean, in a month, when you're off to some muggle school, I shall be sitting in the warmth of the Gryffindor common room." Her lips twitched ever so slightly as I kept the same sugary sweet smile. She spoke in a sterner voice next time, trying to put across just how much I would be missing out on. "And the feast will be amazing, of course. They have _everything_ there. You love roast pork, don't you? I think that's the first thing I'm going to try when I get there."

"Me too," was all I said.

"You what?" she asked.

"Me too," I repeated loudly, then explained it to her slowly as if she was two years old. "You said the first thing you are going to try was the roast pork. I said 'Me too.' That means that I, like you, am going to try the roast pork first."

"How?"

"By putting slices on my plate, cutting them up, and putting pieces in my month, then–"

"I know how to eat, dumbass," she snarled, her voice now far from kind. "I mean how are you going to try it if you aren't at the feast?"

"Oh, but I am at the feast. Haven't you heard?" I said, in a similar tone to what she had used earlier. I pulled out the piece of parchment address to me, signed by Professor P Elzer. "I'm going to Hogwarts too."

She laughed. "Oh, you really do live in your own little world, don't you Kellz."

"Don't believe me, do you? Read the letter."

She snatched it out of my hands. "What does this prove? How do I know you haven't written this yourself?"

"Look at the signature. Isn't it the same?"

She pulled out her own letter again and measured it next to mine.

"See?" I said. "They're exactly the same. The only difference between my letter and yours is the names."

Meagan scowled and threw the piece of parchment on the floor. "I still don't believe you. For all I know, your dad could have forged this letter with his magic."

"Just face it, Meagan. You're going to Hogwarts, and I'm going with you. I guess you're going to find another thing to tease me about." I turned away from her, walking to the kitchen. "Dinner, everyone!"

The seven of us were soon gathered around the table, eating the dinner my dad had cooked.

"So Kelly," Annabelle said. "Your dad tells us you got your Hogwarts letter."

"Yep," I said happily, glancing Meagan's way.

"Are you excited?"

"Of course."

"Hey, here's an idea," Don spoke up. "Why don't all of us go to Diagon Alley together tomorrow."

"What?" I growled, jerking my head up from my plate. "There is no way–"

"That would be great," my dad butted in, glaring at me. "Shall we meet, say, eleven o'clock outside The Leaky Cauldron? We could grab a bite to eat as well."

"Sounds good." Annabelle agreed.

"Yeah," I said. "I can't wait to get all my spell books. Ooh and a wand."

Meagan scoffed. "Stop bragging."

"How on earth am I bragging? You're going to Hogwarts too, aren't you? I'm just expressing my excitement. And I'm enjoying seeing your angry face after five years of you laughing at me for being a muggle."

"Play nice, girls," Don said.

Meagan stared for a few seconds before turning back to her dinner, muttering something under her breath.

"What was that?" Daniel asked her.

"Nothing," Shannon warned her sister.

"So Nathan," Annabelle said loudly, sensing the tension between the four of us. "How's work?"

My dad started chattering on about the ministry, while me and Meagan glared at each other across the table.

"Don't think I'll leave you alone when we get to Hogwarts," she whispered. "And you'd better pray that you're not sorted into Gryffindor. I've got Shannon and a few people I've met around the village and I'm sure I'll get in with the good people soon enough. Tell me, Kelly. Who do you have?"

"What is your problem with me?" I asked, ignoring the question. I knew she was right, though. My friends here weren't magic, they were going off to a muggle school. I would be on my own, and talking to new people wasn't really my thing.

She shrugged. "I have my reasons."

I had known Meagan since we were four years old, shortly after Daniel was born. That was my first clear memory, meeting her. My dad had taken me to a muggle toy shop that morning and I was sitting in the living room playing with some dolls. Then she had waddled in, her then deep brown hair was cut to a horrible bob. "Daddy says you have to let me play with you," she had said in a whiny voice. She walked over to where all my dolls where lined up and opened the little pink rucksack that was on her back. I looked up eagerly, thinking she had brought her own toys to join in, but instead she started putting some of my toys into her bag. "I like this one, and this one, and this one. I hate this one." The ones she didn't take away, she ripped off the heads and threw both parts in a corner. Some she took only the head, or only the body. I had responded by picked up the doll house and smashing it on her head(that didn't go down well with Don and Annabelle). We had hated each other ever since.

"Anyone for dessert?" my dad asked, clearing away the empty plates. "I made cheesecake."

"That would be lovely, Nathan, thank you," Annabelle smiled.

"Can't we just go home?" Meagan moaned.

"Meagan," Don chastised.

"This time, I agree with her," I said. "I want you to go home too."

"Kelly," my dad warned. Then he turned back to Don and Annabelle. "Look, maybe we should skip the cheesecake. I think we are a minute away from these two ripping each other's hair out."

"Sounds sensible," Don said. "Come on, guys, let's go. Are we still on for Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

"Of course," said my dad.

"Bye," Meagan growled, dragging Shannon away by the arm.

"Such a cheerful bunch," I said to my dad as the front door closed.

"You could have been a little nicer to her," he scolded me.

"Hey!" I complained. "It was mostly her. I don't know what she's got against me, but I won't stand here and take it."

"How come when someone else says something bad about you, you say nothing and pretend you never heard it, but when Meagan does, it speak to her like you're going to kill her?"

"Because it started when we were really young. Back when I could easily shout at people in the middle of the play park without getting embarrassed, so I'm used to it with her but not anyone else."

"Just watch out for her at Hogwarts," he told me. "You may be nice most of the time, but if you get really angry you'll go crazy. Just don't set anywhere on fire again."

"Again?" I wondered. "Have I ever set somewhere on fire before?"

He frowned, thinking. "I thought you had? Maybe I'm thinking of someone else."

"Must be," I muttered, heading to my bedroom, closing the door behind me. I flopped down onto my bed and pulled out my letter again. I took out the second piece of parchment and ran my finger down the list of things I needed to buy tomorrow. Robes, cauldron, books etc. I couldn't wait to go to Diagon Alley. And I didn't care what the letter said, I was buying a broomstick. I wouldn't bring it into school, but I could at least practice for the month where I was still at home. I looked back to the top of the parchment, reading my name again and again before sighing happily.

I was going to Hogwarts.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue? It would make me happy if I could get some reviews.**


End file.
